


Here Comes the Rain Again

by thecarlysutra



Category: Thunderheart (1992)
Genre: M/M, Office Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 12:54:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4522842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecarlysutra/pseuds/thecarlysutra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This one's for storyfan, who wanted "rain after a long drought".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here Comes the Rain Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [storyfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storyfan/gifts).



  
"Go on!" George whispered.

"Yeah!" Danny said, and gave Ray a push in the back, a push towards the door. "Go on, you're the only one that can do it!"

Collectively, George, Danny, and Terry gave him a good push, and Ray found himself inches from Crow Horse's closed office door. He looked back at their hopeful faces, sighed, and knocked.

"Who is it?" Crow Horse growled.

Ray looked behind him to see the crowd had dispersed; he was on his own.

"Me," Ray said. "Can I--do you have a minute?"

Crow Horse grumbled something Ray couldn't quite make out; Ray figured that was not a _no_ , so he pushed the door open.

Crow Horse was at his desk, seething over mountains of paperwork. Ray closed the door behind him, and locked it. Ray approached the desk.

"Hey," he said gently.

"Hey yourself," Crow Horse snarled. 

"So, uh--this is kind of awkward..."

"What's awkward?"

"Well, the--everybody--they made me come in here to talk to you."

Crow Horse frowned at him. "What about?"

"About...well, you've been a little...for the past couple weeks...not really yourself."

"And whose self have I been?"

"I don't know," Ray sighed, "Attila the Hun?"

Crow Horse glared at him. "And you think you coming in here and telling me that is going to cheer me up?"

"No, of course not. I was sent in here to...well, to raise your morale." 

"And how, exactly, were you planning on doing that?"

Ray sidled up to the desk. He fiddled with a letter opener. 

Eyes down, he said, "I was thinking, you know, about maybe...sex."

Crow Horse was momentarily stunned into silence. "I'm sorry, what?"

"It's just...I know we haven't been, you know, _together_ in a while, what with pulling all these doubles on this stupid trafficking case--"

"Let me get this straight," Crow Horse said. "You're going to let me make love to you _here_ , in this office."

"You make me sound like such a prude," Ray said.

"If anything, I am understating your prudishness."

Ray frowned.

"Look at me, _kola_ ," Crow Horse said.

Reluctantly, Ray brought his eyes up. He was surprised; the irritation had bled from Crow Horse's face and he looked almost calm.

"You sure you want to?" Crow Horse said. "I mean, hell, I'm sure we could both use it, but I'm not going to let you get peer pressured into it. I never, and I mean never, no matter how cranky I am, want to do nothing you don't want me to do."

Ray smiled a very small smile. 

"It's not like it's a hardship on me," he said. "I miss you."

"Come here."

Ray came around to the other side of the desk. Crow Horse's hands on his hips, guiding him; Ray came to sit in Crow Horse's lap, the two of them face-to-face, Crow Horse's hands resting at the small of Ray's back.

"Sugar," Crow Horse murmured. "Sugar Ray."

Some color came to Ray's cheeks, and he dropped his eyes. 

"Look at me, Ray."

Ray did; his pale eyes held Crow Horse's dark ones, and for a moment they just stayed like that. Then Crow Horse threaded a hand through Ray's hair, brought his face down for a kiss. Ray sighed, his whole body relaxing, falling against Crow Horse, into his hands, into the kiss. Ray rested his hands for a moment on Crow Horse's chest, then began loosing the buttons on the front of Crow Horse's shirt, pulling the fabric down from around his shoulders, running his hands over the bared flesh. Crow Horse broke off kissing Ray long enough to pull his t-shirt off over his head, and when they came back together, it was skin on skin. 

"You wanna use the desk?" Crow Horse murmured, and then his teeth fastened down at the joint of Ray's shoulder, and Ray squeaked a bit before answering.

"I like it right here," he said.

Ray shifted his hips a bit, so that their flies lined up, and then he began to rock slowly in Crow Horse's lap. Crow Horse groaned, his hands on Ray's hips, fingers digging into Ray's ass; as Ray thrust against him, Crow Horse angled his hips up in time, and soon they were rocking together, a perfect percussion. Ray was looking at him with that laser focus he had, like Crow Horse was the only thing in the world, and he was moaning quietly, that plush mouth parted, pink blotches high up on his cheeks, a little sweat prickling at his hairline. And he was so fucking beautiful that Crow Horse couldn't tear his eyes away, and every sensation became fatter and time stretched out, and they were forever in this moment, in this wonderful feeling.

Crow Horse came. He held fast to Ray's hips, holding him in place until he climaxed, pressed against Crow Horse, and then the two of them fell into a comfortable embrace.

Ray sighed, and he nuzzled Crow Horse's pulse point.

"Are you feeling any better?"

Crow Horse felt years younger, and damned optimistic about life in general. He gave Ray a little squeeze. 

"Yup," he said. "You're pretty good at this morale thing."

Crow Horse's phone rang. Ray pinched his eyes closed, and hid his face in the joint of Crow Horse's shoulder.

"I'm not ready for the real world yet," he said.

Crow Horse wheeled the chair toward the desk as best he could with Ray still straddling him.

"I know, honey," he said. "Me neither."

He picked up the phone. "Crow Horse."

Ray sighed. He stood up, and straightened himself as best he could, retrieving his t-shirt from where it had settled over Crow Horse's desk lamp. Ray pressed a kiss to Crow Horse's temple, and then left to go back to work.  



End file.
